24 Hours
by Lola's Dream
Summary: He loved her and he knew he shouldn't. But after a bad day, he tried to cheer her up. He never thought that he would cross the professional and personal lines. A One-Shot story based on Ariana Grande's "Into You" music video.


**Hello** **my lovelies! Since the last one-shot story got so much love I decided to do another one. This one was inspired by Ariana Grande~ Into You. Really it was the music video more than the song itself. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Isabella! Look over here"

"Looking beautiful Isabella!"

"Isabella! Isabella let me get a shot!"

"Isabella, who's dress are you wearing tonight?"

She was stunning. Her long chocolate hair was placed into a messy side bun with a few loose hairs on each side of her beautiful face. She wore a champagne halter dress with a slit that showed off a porcelain thigh whenever she walked.

I swallowed discreetly as I went back to my job. I surveyed as many paparazzi and people on the carpet as I could and noticed a few more celebrities coming. I quickly but quietly walked towards Isabella and gently placed my right hand in the middle of her back. She turned towards me and for a second I was lost within her deep brown eyes. Even through my shades.

"We have to get going Isabella."

She smiled at me and nodded her head. She turned back towards the paparazzi and waved at them as she walked away. Isabella mingled with some celebrities and even took a few selfies before she made her way near the center stage.

I stood in the back as he music award ceremony took place. My name is Edward Cullen. When I was a quiet, jersey boy who always envisioned myself becoming part of the FBI. However, life didn't turn out that way. When I was college studying law I was at a club when the manager saw my strong size and offered me a job as a bouncer. I didn't have rich parents and I was barely making a living working in a coffee shop while attending college so I took the job. I made pretty good money and got other offers as well. Then one day, a pretty famous Latin celebrity named Calixta came in and I protected her from some drunk trying to grab her ass. She was impressed by my speed and hired me after numerous background checks and signing confidentiality papers. That was the first time I got a taste of Los Angeles and the celebrity life. Traveling the world and seeing places I've never even heard of. Trips to fancy restaurants with food that even my own mom couldn't beat. And a paycheck that made me never afraid of my bills getting shut off. But like every thing in life, with the good also comes the bad. The paparazzi at every corner. The pressure to be thin, young, and beautiful all the time. The drugs and drinking. It was all too much. I saw how it destroyed Calixta's life. On the outside she seemed happy and energetic but in her private life she was always working out, trying to loose five pounds every week although she was 115 pounds and the partying. On a few occasions while she was high on cocaine she even tried to sleep with me. Although Calixta was a beautiful I couldn't take advantage of her like that. After only eight months working with her I had to hand in my resignation. Calixta was upset but she completely understood my predicament. she apologized for her behavior and begged me to let her find a new job for me.I allowed her and she found me a new job with a another artist. I went to the meeting and met with her manager Rosalie because she was currently at a photo shoot for her new album. I didn't hear back from them and thought maybe I didn't get the job. I was in the midst of deciding if i should go back home to Jersey or not when I got a phone call. I had the job. A week later I had finally met her. I still remember the day too. I went to another photo shoot for one of her music videos and I went to the backroom where she was getting her make-up done. I knocked on the door when I heard a soft voice telling me to come in.

When I walked in I was left speechless. She had big brown eyes that had so much soul in them. A small button nose that women only dreamed of. A heart-shaped face and full bright pink lips. She was wearing a robe and her long, brown hair was blown out with big curls. She did have make-up on but it look more natural than clownish. She introduced herself and stuck out a hand to shake mine. When our hands first made contact an electric shock flowed between us. I tried to hide the look on my face but I'm afraid I failed. She just laugh and said that we'd probably have a good connection.

That was a year ago. And It has been bliss. Isabella was an upcoming singer and she already had three #1 hits for the year. She was also an activist against bullying. She never really liked to party but worked hard on her music. She was a bit of a workaholic but that made her endearing. Whenever she wasn't in public she preferred to stay home and be herself. Which was usually wearing jeans and no make-up. She was very respectful of me and sometimes we even joked together. She gave a decent paycheck. I did live in my own apartment in LA but I had to move into the house recently because she had a few stalkers and it helped her sleep easier at night knowing her personal bodyguard lived with her. I thought that would make my life miserable but it didn't. Since working with Isabella, I have seen the real her. Not the one in the magazines, TV, or music videos. I've seen her get frustrated when a song didn't sound right. Happy when her best friend and personal shopper got engaged. Sad when her pet dog of ten years tragically died of cancer. And peaceful when she was by herself when all was quiet and she was alone for a minute. I had learned so much about her and I wanted to know so much more. But I had to be mindful of my contract. Don't get personal and only speak when spoken to.

Many hours later the ceremony was over and I escorted Isabella to the after party. It was loud and many celebrities were there. Isabella smiled and talked with a lot of them. After a couple hours she signaled me to get the car and we were on our way towards her house. I drove the car as she sat in the back. She stared out the window as I kept my eyes on the road. I cleared my throat a bit s I glanced back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Isabella?"

She rolled her eyes but still stared at the window. "As much fun as I do at every event."

"I'm sure next time will be better."

"Possibly."

It was quiet the rest of the ride. Forty-five minutes later I pulled up to her house and opened the door for her. She thanked me quietly and went inside the house. She was probably going to get ready for bed so I did the usual routine. I parked the car in her garage and walked around the premises just to make sure there were no holes for crazed fans to crawl through. After deeming the property safe for Isabella I went back inside to her security room and spoke with Jacob, the other body guard about how the night went. Jake and I grew really close since I started working here and have become friends. He has been Isabella's personal guard for three years but he couldn't live on the property with her because he had a wife and two children. Isabella was very flexible and hired me so Jacob could spend more time with his family.

"How was it tonight?" I asked as I loosened my tie.

"Eh very quiet. No crazies coming around anymore." Jacob said as he rubbed his hand over his face and then looked at his watch. I could see purple bags under his eyes.

"Hey head home." I said as I patted his back. "I got this."

"Thanks." He said as he smiled and stood up. He grabbed his sweater from the chair and walked out. He and his wife just had a baby boy and I'm pretty sure he was tired.

I watched the monitors for a bit but felt as if nothing serious would happen tonight. I looked at the clock in the corner of the monitor and saw that it was 1:35 a.m. I figured it was time for me to sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday and it was my day off. I turned off the light but left the monitors on as I left the room to prepare for bed. Isabella's house was pretty decent. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom was of course her bedroom. One room was turned into an office and the last bedroom she turned into a guest room whenever her parents or friends stayed in town. For now I was currently living there til my overnight services were no longer required. She had a large kitchen that she chose to cook in herself. Her basement was extremely large and she turned it into a studio so she could create more music. She actually bought the house from a singer so she didn't have to do much.

I was walking through the hallway on my way to the guest room when a small light caught my eye. I followed the light and it lead me to the massive kitchen. The small light above the stove was on and a person with a their brown hair tied up and wearing a white robe was standing under it with their back to me. I could tell who it was and didn't know if I was intruding on a private moment. But the way her shoulders were hunched over and the way she hung her head made my decision for me.

"Hey." I said lamely. she jerked her head up and looked at me. She smiled softly at me as she wiped so hair away from her eyes and turned towards me fully. For a second my thoughts froze as I realized the littlest things she does always make me admire her more. "I was just about to head off to bed when I saw you here. Wanted to make sure everything was okay. Its my day off tomorrow so just wanted to make sure you are fine." I was hoping she would understand my double meaning.

She sighed and looked straight into my eyes. "Yes I'm fine. I forgot it was Sunday already. I've been working so much the days just blur together." She chuckled softly but it was empty. Even her eyes which are usually lively and full of energy were somewhat drained and tired. I could feel my arms itching to just hug her and let her know she could confide in me but I fought against it not wanting to overstep my boundaries. "You know," her voice catching my attention, "I think tomorrow I have nothing to do."

"You have a day off?" I was shocked. Last time Bella had a day off from her obligations was over a month ago. Her schedule is so busy I'm surprised she has time to sleep and eat.

"Yeah. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Do you have any plans?" I asked genuinely curious.

She thought about it for a couple seconds and then shook her head. My heart dropped a bit for her. "I guess I'll just spend some time in my studio or something. I'm pretty sure Rose will have something for me or Alice will call me to go wedding shopping with her." She shook her head and I had to laugh. Whenever Alice asked Isabella to go wedding shopping with her she would always groan and find some excuse not to go. She said Alice was too excited for events and shopping and in reality she was borderline obsessed with it.

"Well Isabella, I wish you luck with that." She smacked my arm lightly and I laughed again. She pouted a bit but smiled brightly and it made my heart flutter.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I looked into her eyes again and saw ho her face fell a bit. "I know Rosalie said we cannot get personal or anything but when we are alone, call me Bella please? Isabella seems so...professional. When I am home I don't want to be Isabella, the artist. I just want to be Bella, me." I swallowed. I knew if I agreed to this we would be crossing the professional/personal line.

"Okay...Bella." I loved the way her name sounded off my tongue. "But only if you can call me Edward."

"Okay Edward." She said as she rolled her eyes. I was thrilled I could lighten the mood up a bit. A yawn escaped her throat as she gently covered her mouth. "Well I guess I should head to bed before Rose starts blowing up my phone in a few hours. Goodnight Edward. I really enjoyed this moment. I really needed it." She gently touched my arm as she passed me and disappeared down the hallway.

Even after a long warm shower I still laid couldn't sleep. It bothered me that Isabel-Bella doesn't get many days off and works day in and day out. Sometimes I think she runs on fumes. She just seemed so stressed out in the kitchen. And even though she wouldn't exactly tell me what's wrong I felt as though I had to do something to make her smile. As I felt my eyes drift off I formed a plan in my head and only hoped it would work.

* * *

 **6:32 a.m.**

I had only slept for only a few hours but I have never been so awake. I woke up and quickly dressed and was now standing before Bella's bedroom door. I was actually feeling nervous but I hoped she would go along with it. Breathed out as many nerves as I could muster and knocked on her door. I could hear some rummaging and patting until i heard the knob turn and open.

Bella was tying her robe close as she struggled to open her eyes. Her hair, although tied up in a bun on top of her head, was very messy and in disarray. She was adorable.

"Edward? Why are you up waking me up so early?" She yawned as she leaned on her door for support.

"I want you to get dressed. We are going out." I said as began to walk away. Once I was close to the other side of the hallway near the kitchen I think she understood what I said.

"Why should I get dressed? Its six in the morning?!"

I turned around and could barely contain the smile on my face as I looked at her bewildered face. "Because I am going to show you how to have a day off."

I expected her to be upset or put off by the arrogance I was showing. She didn't like to be told what to do. So I was surprised that a smile crossed her face and she zoomed back to her room. Feeling very confident in my plan, I went to the kitchen and toasted four slices of multi-grain bread and spread honey on them. I got the coffee maker ready and poured two cups for her and me. I even cut up some bananas, apples, and strawberries. I placed everything on the kitchen counter just as she walked in.

"That looks great. I'm starving too."

I looked up and tried to keep my eyes from staring too long. Her usual wavy hair was tied up in a loose pony tail behind her head. She wore a dark purple tank top with an over-sized jean jacket on. She even had on jeans shorts and black combat boots. I have seen Isabella dressed up in designer clothes and hair styled to perfection. But seeing her with normal clothes on wearing a smile on her face...she is the most beautiful.

"Yeah..I really can't cook but I didn't want us to starve either." I responded as I shoved the toast in my mouth as she poured some cream into her coffee. I tried not to stare too long at her but it was really hard.

"It's okay." She replied as she sipped, "I really do appreciate it."

For several minutes we ate in silence. By the time we were finished our coffees the food was gone and I was satisfied. She rubbed her hands together after she placed the dirty dishes in the sink and turned towards me. "So what are we doing today?" She asked so excited.

"Anything you want." I answered.

She stood there thinking I was joking and laughed it off. "No for real, what are we doing?"

"Whatever you want, Bella. You work so everyday and no one has ever asked you what you wanted to do." I spoke honestly as I unknowingly took a step closer to her. She didn't back away from me. If anything her smile only widened.

"Really?"

"Yes really. So what do you want to do?" I asked as I reached for m keys and wallet that were resting on counter and stuffed them in my pocket.

"I want to eat at a unknown diner." She replied so quickly.

"Really? Okay let's go" I wasn't opposed to her eating at a diner and like I said whatever she wanted.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to the garage. I quickly realized what I did but she wasn't pulling away from me either. I felt a tingle in my hand but it was nice. I tried not to look her in the eye and focused on the garage. Once I opened the garage door I heard Isabella squeaked. I looked around us and then at her.

"I forgot my phone!" She said as she placed her hands over her mouth and stared wide eyed at me. I took a semi deep breathe as I tried to control my heart rate. i thought we were in danger. Not about to leave a piece of technology behind. "What if Rose texts me or calls, I have to go get it." She turned to retrieve her phone. I pulled my out and lightly grabbed her wrist. She looked back at me and cocked her head slightly to the left.

"Bella if this is your day off why even get your phone?" I asked.

she looked taken aback and I could see her get a bit defensive. "Edward, I am still an artist. Rose could call me about some opportunity or even to book me another singing event. I can't just ignore my phone calls." Her voice was raising a bit and I could see some anger.

"I understand that you're an artist. I'm not denying your talents." I replied softly. "Its just that you work so hard every day. You're a singer and an activist. Your phone is practically blowing up 24/7. I have hardly seen you take a day off or be five feet away from your phone. Don't you want to just enjoy today and not have to worry about work for once in your life? Just have fun and let go." I finished as I let her wrist go and took a step back.

She still seemed a bit pissed at me and I felt a bit guilty. _Who was I to tell her how to run her life?_ I scratched the back of my head and began to feel a bit nervous. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shou-"

"You're right."

I looked at her confused. She broke out in a smile and started texting something on her phone. Then she flung the phone behind her and barely flinched as the phone hit the floor. I'm pretty sure the screen is cracked.

"Don't worry about it. Rose can get me another one." She said as she walked past me towards the garage. I decided it was best not to question her and followed. "So am I driving?' She asked edging close to her giant black SUV. I chuckled as I walked to the farthest corner of the garage and stood in front of my baby.

"Nope. I am." I sad as I reached for my helmet and gave her the second one. She looked between he bike and I as I saw a blush form on her cheeks.

"Uhh...I've never been on a motorcycle before." She said as she looked away from me.

"Never?" I was shocked to be honest. I thought everyone did at some point in their life. "What about your music videos?"

"Green screen and stunt doubles. They wouldn't let me get on a bike myself." She admitted as she looked at the ground.

"Not even as a teenager?"

She shook her head. "I was too focused on my singing to do anything rebellious."

She seemed so adorable.

"Well this is your first time. and you are gonna love it." I said as I placed my helmet on my head. And sat down waiting for her. She stood there thinking about it for a second and then slowly put the helmet on her head and cautiously sat behind me. I started the engine as she wrapped her arms a bit tight around my abdomen but I loved that she was so close to me. "You better hang on tight spider monkey." I said as the garage door opened.

"You are so corny!" She shouted as I took off. The sound of the gas hiding my laughter.

* * *

Once we were on the streets of Los Angeles I could feel her grip tighten but she stayed quiet. I hoped she was enjoying herself. I drove out of the city and towards the desert. I knew the perfect place to take her but it was pretty far. But I enjoyed riding my bike. It was liberating and free. I loved to feel the wind on my skin without the constraints of a car.

After probably three hours of driving I could see it off in the distance. I smiled and prayed she would love it too. When we drew closer I began to slow down. I saw four cars and two trucks parked. It wasn't too packed and it would be perfect.

Once I found a good spot near the entrance I parked and waited for her to get off first. She quickly jumped off the bike and took the bike off her head. "Oh my...that was exhilarating! At first I kept my eyes closed but once I did open them it felt awesome! I don't know why I waited so long to ride a motorcycle. It wasn't that scary."

I just sat on the bike watching her rant on and on. She looked so happy and pleased with herself. She was so excited about riding a bike like a child catching a frog in the yard. After sometime she stopped talking and looked at me weird. "What are you smiling so hard at?"

I shook my head and replied, "Nothing. I just love seeing you so happy." Her face was emotionless for a second before she turned her head to hide a small smile.

"Mel's Dinner?" She asked as she finally looked at the diner beside us and read the sign.

"I came across this place when I was moving to LA. They have the most delicious burgers here." I said while I turned off the bike and placed the keys into my pocket.

"I'll take your word for it." She said as we walked inside and I led her to a booth in a far corner. We sat down as a woman in her mid forties came to us and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Claire and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She said as she swiped her light brown hair out of her eyes.

"A coke" Isabella said as I asked for coffee. Once Claire walked away Isabella picked up her menu and looked at it. "I don't know what to get Edward. What time is it?" I took out my phone and checked.

"Its 11:35."

"Wow! Have we been driving for four hours? No wonder. I'm so hungry I can't pick one thing on the menu. I want to eat it all."

"Well what are you most in the mood for?" I asked as i placed my menu down.

She thought about it for a minute and then said, "A burger and chili cheese fries." I scanned the menu and then pointed out a certain lunch special to her."The chili bacon burger?"

"Yup." I replied. "Think of it as your chili cheese fries and burger combined into one. Plus bacon."

"You know what. Why not." She said just as Claire came with our drinks. I told her the order and even ordered myself one. It was a new dish and I loved to try new things.

"You sure your gonna be able to handle that burger? Grease and meat galore." I said to Isabella once Claire left to place our order.

She just rolled her eyes and turned more my way. "I may be thin but I have a huge appetite. I could never survive off of salads and veggie juice. Rose tried to put me on a cabbage and water diet once and I almost fired her."

"Yeah cabbage and water. Sounds and smells nasty. " I answered honestly.

"It was. Oh I thought I was never gonna get rid of the stench from my house. I love steaks and burgers too much."

"So if you were offered a movie role and they would only give it to you if you lost fifteen pounds, would you do it?" I asked curious.

"No, for two reasons. One, I'm already 125 pounds. Any more thinner and I'll look like I'm starving. And two, if they don't want me the way I am then I don't need to be apart of it." She finished as she sipped on her coke.

"Well I think you look great." I added before pouring some sugar and milk into my coffee.

"You're just saying that because I'm your boss." She snorted as she sipped some more.

"No I'm serious." I turned towards her. "Yes you look beautiful in your videos and on the red carpet and all but even when you are natural you are beautiful. Your smile can brighten up a room and I have seen your smile make a person's day. You also have a loving and caring personality. Even with a busy schedule you set a minute or two aside for your parents and friends. You try not to let the media sway your decisions and stay true to yourself. Yes, you have an obsession with having everything perfect but you don't expect perfection from yourself. You are the same everywhere you go. You are beautiful. Both inside and out."

She had stopped drinking and just stared at me. I mean I wanted her to believe me but I didn't mean to divulge her in all my observations. I didn't know if I had crossed the line or not. Her face was so blank. I didn't know if it was flattering or offensive. And I was still staring at her. I couldn't look away from her eyes because I could see some emotion in there but I couldn't pin point it.

"Here you go guys." The sound of Claire's voice brought us out of our trance and I turned my face to the older woman. I was glad for the distraction. She placed our dishes in front of us and walked away. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella already digging into her burger as a soft moan sounded from her throat. I won't deny that the sound didn't excite me a bit.

"This is delicious!" She moaned again as she took another bite.

I smiled and was glad I had proven her right. "Told you so." I said as I took a bite from my burger as well. It was good. Just as I bit into my burger I felt something hot and soft hit my head. I looked to see a small fry land on my thigh. I turned to her with a mouth full of chili and meat and raised my shoulders to her to ask 'what?'.

She turned back to her meal and mumbled, "Arrogant ass." before taking another bite.

I chuckled to myself as I took the poor fry and popped it into my mouth. She had a fiery spirit and I loved it.

* * *

"I have to come back here." Bella said as she finished her last fry and slurped the last of her coke down to the ice. I had finished my food minutes ago but I just watched her enjoy herself. She patted her slightly bulging stomach as she laid her head back against the booth. She closed her eyes and relaxed. My fingers itched to feel the softness of her cheek in my palm but I fought the temptation and cleared my throat instead.

"So Bella...what do you want to do next?" I asked as I reached for my wallet.

She opened her eyes and scrunched up her face in a cute way and thought for a minute. "Hmmm...I want to go to a motel with you!"

I tried to hide my shock but I don't think I did a good job. I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head and my cheeks grow warm. I quickly averted my eyes as I dug in my pocket to look for my wallet and avoid looking at her. _Why does she want a motel. Surely it's not what I think it is...is it?_

 _"_ Why umm...why do want to go to a motel?" I asked as I cleared my throat and found a crinkly twenty dollar bill.

She gazed out of the window and smiled softly. "When I was just starting in my career I used to stay in motel rooms all the time because they were cheap. But now that I'm more recognizable I stay in four star and five star hotel rooms. I guess I just want to be nostalgic." She finished as she looked back at me as her smile only widened. How could I say no when she was being so open and honest with me.

"You got it." I said as I signaled Claire over and paid for the bill, which left plenty for a hefty tip. While Bella left to use the bathroom I waited by the bike Googling some nearby motels. Once I a close one I quickly looked at the route and placed my phone away just as Bella opened the door. A couple strands came loose from her ponytail as she skipped out of the diner. Once her eyes saw me she smiled wider and skipped faster. _So beautiful._

"I found a good motel." I announced as I gave her a helmet.

"What's it called? Maybe I've heard of it." She replied as she covered her pretty hair with the black material.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" I pressed as I started the bike. I could see her roll her eyes as she climbed behind me and softly grabbed my stomach.

"I hate surprises." I heard her murmur as we took off.

* * *

"The Blue Dolphin?"

It was a small brown and blue motel which was only a half hour from the diner. It was still far from L.A. but not completely deserted. There were a couple of diners and pizzeria's around and some convenient stores. Bella scrunched up her face as I stood beside her lightly leaning on my bike.

"Heard of it?"

"No...you got me." She admitted as she gently leaned her body against me. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I said fully turning towards her. She was avoiding my gaze and biting on her bottom lip. I really wanted to know what was going on in her mind but I wanted her to be comfortable. A long strand fell from her hair tie. Before I could stop myself, i reached out my hand and placed the strand behind her ear. Her hair was so soft I just wanted to run my hand through it.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked as she looked into my eyes as a slight blush stained her cheeks. She seemed so nervous and uncomfortable but I nodded and could see she was easing a bit. She took a semi deep breath and looked away from me. "Do you like me?"

 _What?_ I was glad she wasn't looking at me so she couldn't see the blush forming on my face. "Of course I like you. You're a good person with a big heart." _I hope that's the like she was talking about._

"No I mean do you like like me?" She said as she turned towards me again. In the same breath it was as if she realized what she had just said and slapped her forehead with her hand. "Oh god! I'm a twenty-three year old international pop star and I just used middle school terminology to ask if a guy likes me. I'm such an idiot!" She groaned as she walked away from me.

"Bella..," I said but she just continued.

"I should just tape a sign to my chest and take a picture for Instagram for the world to see how dumb I can be." She rambled as she began to pace in front of the bike. I quietly walked towards her with her back turned. I've had enough of this.

"Bella!" I shouted and I caught her attention.

"What?" She shouted back. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were bright red. Her ponytail was almost undone and a light sheen of sweat was glistening on her skin. I took two steps towards her and gently cupped her cheeks.

"Yes you can do idiotic things but you are not an idiot. But no I don't like you." I could see sadness cloud her eyes saddened a bit but she tried to cover it up. "You are stubborn but kind all at once. You may hate surprises but the joy in your eyes when you see something new is wonderful. And although you are very famous you try everything you can to keep your personal life private and do anything you can for your friends and family. Yes, I don't like you." I was so nervous and anxious to do this but I couldn't deny it anymore. "I love you."

it was as if time had stopped. Neither of us were moving or saying a thing. The only sound that could be heard was our breathing and a car or two driving behind us. I knew that if I had admitted this I would be crossing all the boundaries. I was putting my paycheck and job on the line but the more I thought about it I knew this was inevitable. We were always tiptoeing around the professional/personal line numerous times and one day this would happen. However, I did not know if she felt the same and where I went from here.

Actually, the more I thought about it the less I knew how she felt. Yes, we have joked and even flirted with each each subtly but she had never really admitted how she felt about me. For all I knew she could have been asking if I liked her because of everything I was doing today. She could have just been curious and embarrassed that she asked me that. She really was just being nice and I turned it into a cheesy proclamation of my love for her.

"Ummm...Bella?" We have been quiet for awhile and I was afraid I had scared her with my profession. "I..uh...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I rambled trying to apologize. I realized that I was still holding her face and quickly moved my hands form her soft skin to the inside of my pant pockets. "I'm sorry if I have ruined your day off. I really wanted it to be special. I-"

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

During my rant, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pushed herself on to me, and slammed her lips on mine. Her eyes were closed and she held tightly to me. She was kissing me. I had always imagined kissing her but I didn't think it would actually happen. But..I was so glad it did. Once it registered that she was indeed kissing me, I closed my eyes and held her close to me. Her lips were soft like a pillow. I placed my hand behind her neck and placed the other on her lower back. She tasted of peppermint and cherries. I wanted more but I didn't want to push her. I reluctantly released her lips but instead placed my chin on top of her head.

"Edward?" She whispered into my neck.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Today has been a wonderful day. And...I love you too." She said a little lower but I heard it loud and clear. My heart pumped faster in my chest as I felt my cheeks grow red. _She loves me. Isabella, one of the most popular singers in the world...loves me. "_ Are you happy?"

"Of course. Elated actually. I was afraid I just professed my love to you and you didn't feel the same." I admitted, glad that she couldn't see my face.

"No, I was just shocked really but once you started talking I realized I haven't said a thing and wanted to show you how I felt." She said as her warm breathe ghosted my neck.

"Well that was one hell of a showing." I said and she giggled holding me closer.

"You know, I still want that room Edward." She said as she slowly moved from our embrace.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. That kiss just made me lose my thoughts." I said while looking for my wallet.

"Well I'm glad I have that effect on you." She said she winked at me. I wanted to just ravish her right there but I just smiled at her and walked into the motel lobby with my control still in tact.

After talking with an older gentleman I was able to secure one of The Blue Dolphin's best rooms along with a few menus from nearby restaurants. I walked back out and saw her leaning against my bike while hugging herself. She had let her hair down and her brunette tresses were lightly blowing with the wind. She was looking off into the open road with a small smile on her face. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the orange and pink hues only added to her beauty. She was so beautiful. While staying in my spot, I quickly got out my phone and took a picture of her. I wanted to remember like this always. I put my phone back in my pocket and moved closer to her.

Once she heard my footsteps of the gravel she turned towards me and smiled wider while moving her hair out of her face. "So, which way?" She said as I moved behind her and grabbed the helmets.

"Follow me." I said as I bowed like a butler form the movies and she curtsied before me. Be both ended up laughing as she walked beside me towards Room 115. Once we stood in front of the brown door with faded gold lettering I placed the card key in the slot and opened the door. I found a light switch and turned it on. There was a flat screen TV sitting on top of a brown table. One long dresser with a mirror with a desk near it with a mini coffee maker and a rolling chair. A mini fridge was near the TV. One king sized bed in the middle of the room with blue and sea-green pattern and a small closet. The bathroom was all white with four white towels and a clear shower curtain. It didn't smell bad and there were no leaks but I wanted to know what Bella thought of it.

I let her walk ahead of me to inspect the room. She just looked around the room with a serious face. I walked over to the burgundy curtains and opened it a cracked when Bella's voice stopped me.

"Don't open the curtains!"

"Why?" I asked. _Where we being followed? Am I slacking?_

"I just don't want to see the outside world. It's like my personal bubble here." She said as she unzipped her boots and flopped unto the bed. She sat up and crossed her legs and patted the seat next to her. I shook my head at her but I obliged and flung my jacket over the chair and kicked off my boots. I sat down in front of her and finally noticed her socks.

"You're wearing polka dot socks?" They were white socks with pink and green dots. She made a frown and brought her legs closer to her.

"Don't hate on my socks! I love that they are odd." She defended herself.

"You are so odd sometimes. But that's part of the reason why I love you." I admitted.

"Edward, how long have you loved me?" She asked almost silently.

I scratched the back of my head as I smiled awkwardly. "Well I've always admired you and liked who you were and how you did things but I won't forget the moment I realized I love you. It was the day that my car was stolen."

"Your baby?" She exclaimed. I did love my silver volvo. It was the first thing I bought when I worked for Calixta and I never parted with it.

"Yes. I still remember the day. You had a music event and I drove your car there and parked my car outside of your old home. When we got back and I realized my car was gone you called everyone you knew if they had seen it or knew someone who had. You stood by my side when the police came. You went to bed late and went to your photoshoot like nothing and was still searching for my car. When you got home you kept apologizing for being unable to find my car and tried to tell you it was okay and you wouldn't relent until I accepted your offer to borrow one of your cars until I bought my own. You were determined and so kind. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You really were there in my time of need and you wouldn't back away until I said yes. You were pushy but that's just apart of your charm. And you don't use it for your advantage." I said while remembering every minute of that time.

"Wow, I'm glad I was pushy then." She chuckled as she pusher her hair behind her ear. "If I wasn't so pushy you probably wouldn't love me right now."

"No, I would have loved you. Probably would have done something the next day to make me love you." I said as I got a bit closer to her.

"I remember the moment I fell in love with you." She said as we cuddled close together lying down side by side. "It was the night that Romeo died."I softly rubbed my fingers down her arm as she talked about her beloved dog. "When I was thirteen, my parents rescued Romeo from the shelter when he was just two years old. He suffered a life. He was used for breeding and was kept in a cage 24 hours a day. Despite his past, he was so loving and acted like a baby even in his old age. That golden retriever always by my side. He loved everyone and was so harmless. But the older he got the less energetic he became. Before you came his stomach had flipped but the vet was able to fix it. But on March 27 it had flipped again. I remember I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when his stomach flipped again. I was freaking out and you were able to calm me down enough to get the car while you placed Romeo in the car. You stayed with me the whole time at the animal hospital. You just sat beside me not saying a word but oddly enough your silence was enough. Even when the vet told me that the best thing for Romeo was to put him down, you just held my hand. It tore me apart to make that decision but you didn't fight against my decision and patiently waited for me to say goodbye to him. You drove me home and even made me breakfast the next morning to make sure I was okay before you finally left. It was one of the saddest moments of my life but you were there making sure I was steady the whole time and made sure I had my moments with him. You never complained that you were tired or wanted to go home. IN that moment when you left with that beautiful breakfast waiting for me, I knew I loved you." A tear escaped her eye and I kissed the falling tear.

She turned towards me and captured my lips in her own. We didn't use our words to tell each other how we felt. Instead every touch and kiss said it all. Our love and passion for one another. And it felt warm and comfortable. There was no rush. I kissed her lips and slowly descended to her long neck. Once I kissed her pulse point her breathing became a little more shallow and a small moan escaped. Her fingers grasped my head and tugged slightly. I lifted my head as she kissed my lips and groaned. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue and touch hers. She quickly caught on and we battled for dominance. I used the moment to slip my fingers under her tank top and touch the skin of her lower back. She pushed herself closer to me and my body hummed. I tried to keep some distance between my lower half and hers but she was making it extremely difficult. It was too much and yet not enough.

She moved her lips down to my chin and throat and I couldn't contain myself. A groan escaped my throat as she lightly nipped me. was just about to push my lower half to hers when suddenly-

 _gggrrrlllllllll_

We both froze for a second and then looked into each other's eyes a bursted out laughing.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I'm really hungry." She said in between laughing as we both rolled unto our backs and looked at the ceiling.

"Its fine." I replied as I sat up remembering the menus. "Actually, you can have whatever you want." I reached for the menus and handed them to her as she sat up inspecting them. She glossed over them before settling on Chinese food.

"I want chicken and broccoli with white rice, meat on a stick, and homemade ice tea!" She said happily.

"Meat on a stick?"

"Well I don't know the name but I'm sure they will understand what I mean." She said as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. I shook my head at her and turned to leave the room so I could make the phone call.

"Edward?"

I turned back and saw her blushing face. Her hair was slightly covering her face and she seemed nervous. "I'm sorry that my stomach killed the mood."

"On the contrary, if it weren't for your stomach I'm pretty certain we could have gotten a lot farther. Just be glad my control is strong because you are my weakness." I said as I winked and quickly left the room with her shocked face.

* * *

Two hours later we had various types of chinese food laid out amoung the bed as Bella dn I sampled it all as we watched a marathon of American Ninja Warrior. Turns out Bella was a big fan of the show and was really into the contestants going through the trails. It was nice to see her so into a show and cursing every time a contestant lost and cheering when someone pushed the button and moved on to the semifinals.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as a young male teacher fell from the ultimate cliffhanger. "He was so close to the wall! He just ran out of endurance." She huffed as she slurped on shrimp lo mein angrily and sipped from her second homemade Ice Tea. And I just smiled at her. I was glad that I was able to see this part of her. Aside of the glitz and glamour, I was able to see the normal part of her. "I bet you could be on this show."

Her statement caught me off guard. "What makes you think I could do that?" I asked curiously.

"Well...you are pretty strong. And muscular." She said while keeping her eyes on the glued to the TV but her cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't know you checked me out like that." I teased as i poked her side with my elbow.

"Shut up!" She whined as she elbowed me back but chuckled. "Well you are hot Edward. Not gonna lie. And the times that I have hugged you or you held me behind you I tried to sneak a feel."

"Well you can feel anytime you want." I said as I opened my arms and smiled at her. She shook her head and told me to finish eating. Which I did but I really meant that invite.

For hours we just talked and laughed. We swapped stories about our childhoods and teen years. She told me stories about when she was a struggling artist. How at sixteen, she would skip school to take a bus to Seattle with her guitar and sing on the street just so people could hear her music. She did that for two years and then one day her first manager discovered her and wanted to sign her on to a record deal. But she didn't sign the dotted line unless her parents agreed. It took a couple days but they accepted the fact that she did not want to go to school and wanted to pursue music. For the first three years, she stayed in crappy hotel rooms and struggled to eat sometimes. But once her fourth album was released it became a hit. And since then she admitted that she's been working her butt off just to remain relevant.

I told her about my childhood and about the misconceptions about Jersey. I told her about my college years and how I came to work for Calixta. I told her how I almost became homeless before receiving her job offer and my deepest desire.

"You wanted to be in the FBI?" She asked shocked. "Like in Criminal Minds?"

"Yeah I did. But I think it might be a little too late for that now." I said as the TV humming lightly in the background. We had forgotten about the show and now only Infomercials were playing. I felt her hand cover mine and I looked at her. Her face was soft and she was smiling gently.

"Hey it's never too late. Yes, you may have took a detour from your original path but you can get there. If I had given up every time someone said I sucked or I would never make it, then I wouldn't be here. You have such a heart for protecting people and I'm not just saying that because I love you. You have protected me from so much danger and you're so alert and attentive." She said with so much honesty in her eyes.

"Thank you." I said as I raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "I mean you are right. You never gave up and here you are now. You have everything and you are happy."

I could see the smile falter in her face as she slowly let go of my hand and laid back on the bed. "bella, did I say something wrong?" I was nervous I may have embarrassed her.

"No, you're right. I do have everything but... I'm not happy." She said almost in a whisper like tone. I quietly laid down beside her as I waited for her to continue. "Like I said before I have to work so hard to stay relevant. Constantly taking selfies for likes and doing interviews to always be seen. Most days I may only sleep three or four hours because I have to go to photo shoots, the studio, interviews, and appearances. And then people have tried to get me on diets to be even skinnier than I am now and the constant betraying is terrible. And the stalking. I've always wanted to be a singer so people could hear my music but the fame...it's...too much. Most days I just want to run away and never return."

I didn't know what to say to comfort her. So I just held her in my arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around my torso and snuggled into my neck. I rubbed my hand down her back in slow circles to calm her. I closed my eyes and just held her. It was relaxing to just pour our hearts to each other and just be us.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a ray of light peeking through the curtain. I turned over to the clock and noticed the time.

 **6:32 a.m.**

I laughed to myself for it was the same time that I woke her up yesterday. I looked down at Bella and debated if I should even wake her. She was still close to me as her hands nestled under her chin. She just seemed so peaceful. But I knew she probably had a busy day ahead of her.

"Bella." I said as I gently shook her shoulder. She moved a bit closer to me instead. I did it again and she whined. "bella, its time to get up."

"No." She said as she snuggled closer. So I peppered her face with kisses and after a couple of minutes she finally cracked one eye open. "What time is it?"

"6:35." I said as I sat up.

She huffed and begged for five more minutes but I wouldn't let that happen. "We have to go Bella. I think you have a full day." She just groaned but I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I even grabbed her boots and placed them on her feet.

"I was finally having a good night's sleep and you ruined it." She said with an adorable pout on her face.

"You can have a good night sleep again." I said as I handed her jacket to her.

"No I won't. It was only great because you were with me."

I smiled and hugged her. I wanted to do nothing but go back into bed and lay with her all day and night. To do nothing but talk and maybe even kiss some more. But she was a busy woman and I could not hog her any longer. After some time fighting with her, we finally emerged from the room. Bella made a sad face when we walked away fromt the door and I felt the same. A lady was at the reception desk now and smiled at at us as we returned the key. I may have had a good time but not that time. The sun was just peeking from the horizon. There was a slight chill in the air as we walked out of the motel. bella let go of my hand as she tied her hair up and placed her helmet.

"Ready for the real world?" I asked as I started the bike and she placed her arms around me. Not so tight so it meant she was comfortable.

"No, I don't want to go back yet." She admitted.

"I don't either." I said back to her and drove off. Leaving the Blue Dolphin and our wonderful night behind.

* * *

Four hours later, we were back in L.A. Once we made it to the gate of her home I realized that we never actually discussed the nature of our relationship. Yes, we expressed our love for each other and talked about ourselves but we never said what we were. Exclusive? Just dating? A secret?

Once we made to back to the garage I parked the bike and Bella hopped off. I placed the helmets back on the shelf and just looked at her. We just stood there in silence. neither of us wanted to move or end the day.

"So," I said and scratched the back of my neck. _Stupid nervous tick!_ "Is Rosalie gonna come in here and just take you away?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Fortunately for us, She will be here around twelve to go over my plans for the next week. We still have some time alone." I smiled at that thought. More alone time with Bella was always welcomed. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk in the kitchen before she got here."

I nodded my head and followed her to the kitchen and sat beside her on the island. It seemed odd to be spending our time together in a 3-star motel room and be completely comfortable and then to come back to her luxurious house and be nervous. So I decided to ask the first question.

"Bella, where do we stand?" I asked and she looked at me back. "I mean I know you worked hard on your career and I don't want to ruin your reputation either." I said honestly. If she told me to pack my bags and stay away I would. Yeah I would be hard for me to be away from her but I would do it if she said the word.

"Edward, I thought a lot on the way back home. Yesterday...," she sighed and held my hand. "Edward it really was one of the best days of my life. I didn't have to worry about social media or if my music was right. i was able to be me. The real Bella. And for awhile I forgot who I was. And I don't want you to go away." It was as if she was reading my thoughts. "I would be an idiot if I turned away a hot guy who loved me." She said as she pecked my lips.

"So I've decided...to stop singing." She said so calmly and yet it shocked me to the core.

"What?" I was so shocked I didn't realize I was standing up. "Bella, you can't do that for me. I swear I'll be incognito. No one will know we are together. You've been in this career for so long. You can't."

She shook her head and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "Edward please sit down." I hesitantly listened and sat down again. "Yes I am quitting singing but not music." She must have sensed the confusion and quickly explained. "I will continue music but as a songwriter. love writing music but I can't take the fame anymore. I have already fulfilled my end of the contract and produced six albums. I need to know who I am again. And I lost myself along the way to fame. So I'm willing to take a step back and just focus on my actual music and who I am. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me."

"Okay," I said as my heart relaxed. I could understand where she was coming from. I had noticed how unhappy she was during parties and meeting new celebrities all the time. The photoshoots she once tolerated now she despised. And I was certain most artist would love her songs.

"Plus the good side is now I can move away from L.A. and get a house closer to my parents. I want to reconnect with them and for them to meet my boyfriend." She said while grabbing my hand again.

"I wonder who he could be?" I teased kissing her hand.

"Don't play. I really do love you and I don't want yesterday to be my only happy day. I want to be happy everyday. And ou as well. I want you to pursue your dream of being in the FBI or a detective or whatever. I want you to find yourself just like I will. And I want to be able to walk the streets with you without cameras flashing in my face." She said standing in front of me.

"I would want nothing more than your happiness." I said honestly as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"This will make me happy." SHe replied as she softly kissed me. My heart wanted to race out of my chest and float to the sky because of how happy I was. We just held each other in the middle of the kitchen perfectly happy and content. We no longer had to hide our love. But be free.

"So I guess this means I'll have to fire you for hooking up with your boss then huh?" She said through the silence and I couldn't help but laugh.

I truly did love this girl.

* * *

 **Okay my lovelies. This took me so long to write but I wanted to make it absolutely perfect. I am happy with the results and hopefully you are too.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
